An object model may define objects and their relationships. An object may generally refer to a data structure used to either store or reference data. Using the object model, various object instances may be instantiated and/or persisted. Object models may vary greatly, and typically a new editor (e.g. a graphical user interface) needs to be created (e.g., coded) specifically for a given object model.
Currently, when a new object model is introduced, an editor such as a graphical user interface (GUI) needs to be manually designed and coded to support editing the new object model. For example, the new object model may include various classes and characteristics that need to be editable, but were not previously exposed through an existing GUI. This adds to the time and support required during development.